20 Different Moments XIV
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt. Contains m/m slash, mpreg, AUs, adult language, adult themes.


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

 _ **A few people asked me for a Bray/Dean 20 different moments so here you go. I hope you're not disappointed.**_

* * *

 **1) Success**

Bray smirks as he looks down at a fallen Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. His arm wrapped around Dean's waist as Dean buries his nose in Bray's neck as they embrace. He pulls Dean closer to him as Erick Rowan and Luke Harper drag the bodies of the former shield brothers away. He has his prize. He's finally won.

 **2) Enormous**

"Oh wow…Bray…" Dean spoke as he approached the house. When Bray told him he lived in the swamps of Louisiana, he expected a little wooden house on the low swamps, surrounded by muddy water and gators. Instead, he was met by a two-story white plantation house on the swamps, which were a lot cleaner than he expected and he didn't see any alligators. "This is…a lot more than I was expecting." Dean admits as he turned to face Bray. Bray smiles as he walks over to Dean and grabbed his hand.

"I'm always more than what's expected."

 **3) Legend**

Everyone knew the legend of the swamp killer. No one would walk outside at night because of the stories. People who were out at night at the swamps disappeared and were never seen again, people say the killer fed their bodies to the alligators. So why Dean was walking home through the swamps at midnight, he had no idea. He should have just waited for the bus, but instead he walked and now he was tied up in a basement. He couldn't remember getting there. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he was waking up in a cold basement. The door opened and four men came down the stairs. They were all big men, well over six feet tall and two hundred pounds. Dean knew that even if he could get untied, he wouldn't be able to fight them all off…that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. The leader walked over to Dean and looked him in the eyes. Dean stared back and Bray nodded as he lifted his hand to caress his face.

"I'll keep him."

 **4) Relax**

Dean laid on the couch, his head in Bray's lap and Bray's fingers ruffling through his hair. He could smell the jambalaya Luke was cooking in the kitchen while Erick and Braun were outside sitting on the pouch drinking sweet tea. Dean let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes to take a nap. He could definitely get used to this.

 **5) Help**

Dean smirked as he straddled Bray's lap. Bray's leaking cock in his hand. He tugged hard on it and Bray let out a loud gasp. Dean chuckled as he looked down at the big man. "Oh, so now you need me help…"

 **6) Window**

"Eyes are the windows to the soul and I can see into yours." Bray spoke and Dean chuckled.

"What is my soul saying?" Dean asked, curious to what Bray would say.

"…loneliness, pain." Bray said and Dean looked away, breaking their eye contact. Bray grabbed Dean's chin and made him look into his eyes. "But don't worry, I can fix that."

 **7) Go**

"You're an idiot for being here." Dean spoke between kisses. Bray had managed to sneak across enemy lines to infiltrate The Shield camp to see Dean. Dean pulled back as Bray reached for him. He slapped his hands away and stepped back further. "You can't be here. You have to leave."

"Do you really want me to leave?" Bray asked and Dean shook his head. He didn't. He wanted the other man desperately.

"No…we can't…no here." Dean said. "Go, meet me by the lake tonight…Go." Dean pointed to the door and Bray left, thinking of what could happen later tonight.

 **8) Thankful**

Dean didn't know whether to scream, cry, flight or just leave. He thought the holiday would be nice but instead his brothers, Seth and Roman, and his father, Hunter, were in a heated yelling match with his husband, Bray, and the rest of the Wyatt family. Dean looked over to his mother and she shook her head.

Stephanie took a sip of her wine before rubbing Dean's back to give him some comfort. "Just be thankful your father hasn't hit Bray over the head with his sledgehammer."

 **9) Beach**

Bray and Dean stand on the beach as a thunderstorm rolled in. The waves crashed against the rocks to their right and it looked as if the waves would eventually wash them away. Bray cups Dean's face as he stared into his blue eyes. "Are you with me?" Bray asked and Dean nods.

"I'm with you always." Dean says. The two, unofficially, exchange vows on the stormy beach in the middle of the night.

 **10) Collection**

"You never really cared about me." Dean spoke as he threw his clothes into his bag. "You never really loved me…I was just another sheep to add to your collection." Dean said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. He would come back for the rest of his stuff later. He moved to walk pass Bray but Bray grabbed him and pushed him against roughly against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere."

 **11) Reality**

"You need to be honest with yourself Dean." Hunter started, yelling at his son. "Bray won't be able to take of you. He's using you!"

"I don't need him to take care of me!" Dean yells back.

Hunter shakes his head. "He's going to break your hear…and when he does, don't come back to cry on me!"

 **12) Envelope**

Dean threw the papers and the envelope the papers were delivered in into the fireplace. He watched as the went up in flames and quickly disappeared before his eyes. Bray didn't need to know about the lab result. He'd deal with the pregnancy. Bray would never know about this pregnancy. They weren't ready to be parents.

 **13) Accomplish**

"I did it." Dean said as he showed Bray his WWE Championship. "I'm the face that runs the place now." Dean spoke and Bray smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"And a pretty face it is…"

 **14) Pizzazz**

"It needs something." Dean spoke as he looked at the plain pink wall. He rubbed his swollen belly as he looked. "It's too plain for our daughter." He said and looked over at Bray. Bray, Dean, Luck, Erick and Braun were all standing in the nursery, attempting to better decorate the room.

"Glitter?" Braun suggests and Bray nodded and gives Braun a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Glitter." Bray affirmed and everyone went about decorating the room. Glitter was all they needed.

 **15) Playful**

Dean lay on the couch in the living room, content on having a lazy Louisiana Sunday but Bray wasn't having that. Bray came into the living room and swept Dean off the couch, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him outside. They were going to play today.

 **16) Soul**

Dean shivered as Bray touched him. Whenever Bray touched his skin, it was like he was touching his soul. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he knew that Bray was the one.

 **17) Enchanting**

"You're a wizard." Bray whispers to a sleeping Dean. He pulls the smaller man closer to him as he looks at him. "You got me under a spell that I just can't break."

 **18) Age**

Dean had made up his mind a while ago that this would be the year of Ambrose. He decided that he'd do what he wanted whenever he wanted. That why he just walked up to Bray Wyatt and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't expect Bray to pull him into an empty room and ravish him. The age of Ambrose was starting off strong.

 **19) Enthusiastic**

"Well I am excited that Dean is finally settling down." Stephanie spoke as he went to hug her son. "I'm going to plan the best wedding for him and all of the other moms are going to be so jealous. It's going to be…swamp chic." Stephanie spoke and went on and on about the wedding of the century she would be planning.

"…I like your mother." Bray whispers in Dean's ear with a chuckle. "She'll get on well with Abigail."

 **20) Block**

"Dean, this is Abigail." Bray spoke and Dean stepped forward to meet the matriarch of the family. Dean had heard so much about her and he knew how important she was to Bray. She controlled what went on in the family from when you could marry to when you could have a baby. If she told Bray that she didn't like Dean, he knew that Bray would drop him like a bad habit no matter how much he loved him. Dean hoped she wouldn't block their relationship.

Abigail smiled at Dean and held out her frail hand and moved to call him closer. He moved forward and bent down so he was at her eye level. She placed her hand on his cheek and patted him there. "Bray…" She called out, never looking away from Dean's blue eyes. "He's the one Bray."

* * *

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


End file.
